Darkness Binding
by xshadowbornx
Summary: [ every light must fade ] After a year of waiting for Sora, Kairi sinks deeper into sadness, and in doing so, opens her heart to darkness...and what will become of Sora? [ takes place after CoM ] [ Sora x Kairi ]
1. Vanishing Point

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Kingdom Hearts! I OWN ALL! -gets hit by a random bolt of lightning- I mean...I own nothing... -sob-**

**A/N: Hey, y'all! This is my first fic, but I've had the idea in my head for over a year. When it finally hit me that "hey, this would make a good fanfic!" I waited some more then typed it up, rewrote it, thenrewrote it again...and finally posted it. I know, it starts off like a lot of other Sora x Kairi fics, but...keep reading, itshould be very different. So, without further ado (it's waited long enough...), here's Chapter 1 of Darkness Binding**! **I hope you like it! REVIEW! **

**Chapter One: Vanishing Point**

"_**In my dreams, I'm always alone…"**_

**---**

The sky that stretched endlessly above a lonely world had begun to turn into that purple-blue shade of twilight, not sunset or night, but an equal blending of night and day. The ocean that lay parallel to the sky licked at the sparkling shore, its perfectly clear waters keeping a steady, peaceful rhythm with the warm breeze. Soon the shooting-star streaked night would consume the twilight with its rich darkness. Just your typical island paradise. This was the Destiny Islands, and to Kairi it had always been paradise; but without Sora and Riku here beside her, it was starting to feel more like hell. 

Stars had begun to sprinkle themselves into the twilight, and Kairi turned her head upward to look at them with a sad longing. One million stars, one million different worlds, each one as unique as the next. Yet somehow all of the worlds were bound together with one magnificent sky that united them all. One sky, one destiny. Kairi wondered which of those stars _he _was on, what he was doing that very moment. Somehow in that moment Kairi felt closer to Sora then she had since he left, as if he were right there beside her. They were bound by the sky, and a promise. Maybe more than that...maybe even destiny was binding them.

"Sora…"

Kairi turned her head back to the beach where she, Sora, and Riku had once talked, played…did everything together, really. The beach was a favorite spot for the three friends, and because they lived on an island, there was a lot of it. It had been about a year since… _everything_ had happened. They had always been best friends. Sora and Riku used to always compete for her attention, but in all honesty she had enjoyed it. Deep down, Kairi had always loved Sora, but it wasn't until now that she realized just how much. Why was it that it was only now that Sora was gone that all her love for him came rushing back at full intensity, its searing pain cutting up her heart? _I guess it's true what they say – you don't know what you have until it's gone._

"_You know, Riku has changed."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well…hmm…"_

"_You okay?"_

"_Sora, let's take the raft and go – just the two of us!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Just kidding."_

"_What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."_

"_Maybe…you know, I was a little afraid at first, but…now I'm ready! No matter where I go, or what I see…I know I can always come back here. Right?"_

"_Yeah, of course!"_

"_That's good…Sora, don't ever change."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I just can't wait…once we set sail…it'll be great."_

That had been right before it all happened. One minute Sora, Kairi, and Riku had been on Destiny Islands, the only world they had truly known. And then they had been thrust into an adventure that was bigger than any of them could have ever imagined…how is it that everything can change in one heartbeat? You think you'll go on living the same life forever, and then everything changes before you can say goodbye to your old life. If only they had taken the raft and gone...would they have escaped the darkness? What would've happened to Riku? Would she and Sora have been together forever? The path of destiny had something else in mind, though, and left them all separated.

Kairi wondered if Sora really was coming back, although it brought a pang of guilt to distrust him. _I was so stupid! I should have just gone with him when I gave him my good luck charm. Now I don't even know if he's still alive…_She quickly shook the idea from her mind. _No. Not Sora. I know him._ But even as she thought this, it made her wonder how much she really had known him. One minute he was an average islander like her, then the next he was some Keyblade-wielding hero. What was that all about, anyway? And Riku…_He really was changing, _she thought.

_What's happening to me? Why do I feel so…so empty? I feel like I'm in a dream and can't concentrate on anything; all of my thoughts and feelings are swirling around like leaves in the wind…it's like trying to hold water in my bare hands. Sometimes I think I've got everything figured out, but then it all slips away from my grasp…_

…_somewhere far away…_

_Alone… _

Kairi got up, shaking all the confusing thoughts and feelings out of her mind. As her feet moved silently across the warm sand, she realized how empty the island seemed. All the other islanders knew to keep their distance from Kairi. They knew that comforting words wouldn't mend her broken heart, and, not knowing what else to do, they simply left her alone. Kairi knew that they were trying to help, but it made her mad to think that her friends would just desert her like that. In her heart, she knew that all she really wanted was Sora.

Before she knew it, Kairi was standing in front of the Secret Place. Although she knew all along that she would return here, it made her draw her breath in.

"So much for trying to take my mind off Sora…" she muttered as she glanced at the barely visible entrance.

The last time she had been here was right after Sora had left her. She would've gone there many times, but it seemed like there was a dark aura surrounding it that had never been there before. Now Kairi felt she had to go into the Secret Place, and as she crawled into the opening, memories filled the air. As she looked around at her friends' old drawings, she almost laughed in spite of herself. A lot of these had been from when they were much younger, but as she scanned the dim cave, she knew that there was one specific picture she was looking for. As soon as she spotted it, she knelt down on the hard ground. She remembered kneeling there with Sora, scratching each other's pictures into the rock. As Kairi put her hand against the cool surface of the rock, she saw the two Paopu fruits they had scratched into the rock. As she stroked the cave wall, she felt a chill go through her body as if a cold wind was blowing. _I'm growing weaker,_ she thought._ I don't know how much longer I can go on without him…_

* * *

Those overcome with sorrow make easy prey for the darkness. Sadness weakens the heart, and that gives darkness an easy opportunity to sneak in and take over. Kairi didn't know that slowly the darkness was starting to sink into her heart, slowly dimming her once vibrant light…although the darkness was weak now, it was steadily getting stronger…

* * *

"I can make you strong again." The new voice made Kairi spring to her feet. 

"Who are you? This is our…this is my secret place! What are you doing here?"

"All will be answered in due time." Kairi could now make out a cloaked figure standing a few feet away. She was surprised; she hadn't even heard footsteps coming up behind her.

_Maybe I really am losing it._

"I can make you happy again. I can make you forget this sorrow."

"Forget…forget Sora? Never! Whoever you are, just leave me alone!" But curiosity was getting the better of Kairi, even as she spoke these words.

The figure gave a quiet laugh, one without humor. At first the laugh seemed gentle, but as it sunk in, it seemed harsh and filled with coldness. As if he was mocking her.

"I never said forget Sora. I could bring you together again. I could give you the ultimate power. But you need to submit…to trust me." The man put out his hand as if beckoning her to him. Kairi suddenly felt less sure of herself.

_I could bring you together again…_

Was it true? Something in the way the cloaked man had said it left her with no doubt that it was. But the cold way he had laughed…and a figure dressed completely in black robes with a hood covering his face wasn't exactly the most…inviting type of person.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You're a dark, suspicious…_thing_ that just suddenly pops out of nowhere and tells me you can reunite me with Sora. You won't even show me your face!" Kairi was getting angry and frustrated, and had even started to tremble. "How can you even expect me to listen to you?"

"Because I know how you feel about Sora," the stranger said, his voice dangerously soft.

Kairi was taken aback by this comment.

"Wha…what are you saying? How do you…" Kairi's voice trailed off into the darkness.

"You know you want to see him again. Just come with me, trust me. For Sora…Just come…"

The stranger's extended hand reminded Kairi of something for just a split second, but before she had the chance to grasp the memory it was gone, lost in the darkness that was now stirring inside her. Kairi was losing control.

"St-stop it!' she cried. "Whatever you're doing to me, stop! I won't…I won't trust you!

I -"

Kairi broke off her sentence, for she had collapsed on the ground, now shaking violently. Somehow the cloaked figure was beckoning the darkness inside her, as if he was confirming the fact that her heart had grown weak enough to be consumed.

"You see, the darkness is already taking over. Even the greatest light, even the strongest hearts, can grow weak. You can't escape your destiny."

_NO! Sora wouldn't want me to go, even if it meant me seeing him again! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!_

Kairi's light was fighting to battle the growing darkness. Trying to win. Trying with all the power in the world to break through…but even with Kairi's light, with her strong heart, the darkness was too much. It was just as the stranger had said.

_Where has the light gone? What's happened to me? _

Kairi's eyes closed, and she began to grow relaxed as if she was falling asleep.

"No…somehow, the light will always win…Sora, I'm not lost anymore…"

With these words, Kairi grew still on the ground. But she was not dead – her fate in the end would be worse than death. Kairi, the seventh Princess of Heart…

Kairi, with the strongest light of all…

Somehow, she had fallen to darkness.

The last one anyone had expected to end in the dark.

A puddle of darkness grew on the ground where Kairi's relaxed frame lay, and when it grew all around her whole body, she broke up into bits of light that aimlessly fluttered about the cave before fading into nothing. Soon there was no trace that Kairi had ever been there. In the darkness, a small smile formed across the hooded stranger's face. Although it was small, it was one of utter, cruel satisfaction.

Kairi had always believed that Sora had been her strength, but now it appeared that he was her weakness…

* * *

A/N: And thus the story begins! I hope this chapter wasn't too...Cliché-y or anything. See ya next chapter! REVIEW OR DIE -- I mean, review or...don't review...--;; 

-attempts to look innocent, but fails-


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I soon will own a copy of KH 2, because the release of the NA version is just around the corner! Gotta stay spoiler-free! >. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally back! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been busy, and I've rewritten this freakin' chapter about 6 times, and then there was Spring Break...and I'm really just making excuses now, but, yeah, it's here now -.-;; This chapter has been brought to you by my "friends," Hana-chan and Leslie, who have pestered my for just about every day since Chapter 1. If it wasn't for them, this would probably be a lot more late. -glares and mutters incoherently-**

**Oh yeah, and a note about the beginning of Ch. 2: The words in _italics_** **is what Kairi is thinking, and the words that are bold, italic, and in double parenthesis are, well, basically what the darkness of her heart is telling her. It may seem confusing, but I hope that once you read it, you'll understand what I mean. Let's get started, then!**

**Chapter Two: Awakening**

"_**I want to dream and never wake."**_

* * *

_I'm falling…_

_Where am I? _

_There's nothing but darkness now._

_I'm surrounded by darkness! What happened? The cloaked man! He promised to bring me to Sora…But all I can remember is this suffocating darkness…_

_Sora…that name seems hollow now, like something that used to have a meaning but is now simply a word. What did it mean? Who was it? His voice…it's left me…_

_NO! I can't forget Sora! He's all I had…_

_**((But then he left.))**_

_No! He didn't have a choice! Our worlds were separated!_

_**((What did I think the reason for that was? He wasn't meant to be with me. He is destined to fight, to travel. He has more important things to worry about than old childhood friends. He has new friends now.))**_

_Destiny…? _

_Why can't I seem to fight this darkness?_

_**((I am the darkness in your heart. I am a part of you! Sora fights the darkness, so now he must fight me. I am born of the very thing he is destined to fight - just like Riku.))**_

_Riku?_

_What are these lies? This can't be me! I never even knew what happened to Riku! What is this side of me that whispers these lies?_

_**((The light is gone. Why do you fight what lies within your own heart? But now even your heart has grown too weak to handle this much darkness. If you endure any more your heart will collapse – you've already lost your body to it; your essence is all that's left, the essence of your very heart.))**_

_My essence?_

_I try to turn away from myself, but I cannot. There is nowhere to hide…I am forced into the darkest regions of my own mind…NO! I won't give in! My light…it's still strong enough…_

_**((Strong enough? Do you know nothing? You know that it's been fading since Sora left. Now it's not there at all. Darkness can not be conquered; it's all that's left of you. To destroy it is to destroy yourself! Stop fighting it and let it take over.))**_

_I have to…stay strong…_

_**((You know, you brought this upon yourself. You are the one that foolishly fell to despair over the loss of your beloved Sora. That is why you shouldn't grow close to anyone, it will only bring you pain. Emotion does different things to the heart, and feelings of extreme sadness weaken it the most of all.))**_

_No, knowing Sora is worth even all the sadness and weakness, all the pain! Love is greater than any of that!_

_**((Foolish girl.))**_

_I…won't let this…_

_**((You already have.))**_

_SORA!_

* * *

_**Castle Oblivion**_

Images of forgotten days flashed through Sora's mind like a dream. Everything he had lost was finally returning to him, everything he had ever fought for. The false life was erased, and his true self was being pieced back together. He saw himself on an island with his friends, their faces blurred but slowly coming into focus…building a raft, making plans to set sail to another world…fighting the Heartless…closing the door to darkness, and to his friend Riku…and then he saw himself being separated from a girl, who was calling his name.

Now he remembered her name, and he subconsciously called back to the figure -

_Kairi!_

She was the most important person in Sora's life. Although seeing her being torn away from him again stung like a wound being reopened, the feeling of sorrow passed quickly. The memory of Kairi sent warmth rushing through his slumbering body, like an unexpected warm breeze on a cold autumn day. She was the one memory that would bring all the others into light. Even though he had left her, he had made a promise – the promise to return, and nothing in the world (or, rather, "worlds") would stop him from fulfilling it. Sora would return home.

_Everything is coming back to me, the true…memories…_

But even as all this was coming back to him, other memories were fading. Images of Naminé and Castle Oblivion dimmed and eventually disappeared completely, whipped away by the whirlpool of swirling thoughts and emotions, lost forever in the darkness of Sora's heart. Now, Naminé, the multi-leveled Castle Oblivion, and the enigmatic "Organization" never were, nothing but a faint dream – or maybe it was something of a nightmare. All the same, Sora couldn't regret this, for it was what he chose. It was a small price to pay to regain his memories.

Kairi…

Everything was worth it for her. Of course, he wanted to find Riku too, but something between himself and Kairi had grown…different. That, and there was that promise he had made. Whatever he had just been through was no more, and he would be on his way once more to fulfilling that promise. With the swirling tides of memories came mixed emotions, and now a sudden, fierce courage washed over him. Forces of darkness? Hah. Sora would teach _them_ to mess with the Keyblade master. Still, something inside him told him not to get too cocky

Right. What was most important now was fixing the mess they had gotten into, and then finding a way back to Destiny Islands. "They" meaning Sora, his companions, Donald and Goofy, Riku, King Mickey, Ansem, and…who else? Did Sora have any idea how big this whole…mess was? Light and darkness, friends and enemies…the whole adventure had been thrust on him so suddenly, and now the enormity of it all was catching up to him. It would be nice just to be on Destiny Islands again. Why'd the stupid Keyblade have to choose _him_, anyway?

_That's right_, he thought, _blame it all on destiny._

Destiny Islands…

Home.

Sora could almost hear the salty waves crashing endlessly against the glistening shore, over and over…he could almost smell the crisp island air…these sensations made him want to fall deeper into sleep, even though he was awakening. In sleep, in dreams, there was no Keyblade, no battle between the light and darkness, no separation at all. There was no fear in his sleep, no uncertainty of what would happen next. He was only surrounded with memories. There was nothing to be worried about at all, because he was in Paradise. As long as he was with those he cared for, it didn't matter _where_ he was at all – that in itself was paradise. With Kairi and Riku, at _home_. One place, not in a cramped Gummi Ship flying from world to world. Why should he ever open his eyes to the true darkness that lay beyond? Why couldn't he stay in the dreamworld forever? Then the answer came again – Kairi.

After all, if a promise was broken, it never was a promise at all.

Sora's dream of Destiny Islands seemed to be growing more and more realistic. He could feel the warm breeze now, and the soft, damp sand beneath his fingers. It now felt as if he were a part of his dream, instead of just observing a scene. He was lying on the shore, staring up at the deep, cloudless sky, as he had often done when he still _lived_ there. Suddenly, a huge wave crashed against the shore, drenching Sora in the dream-ocean water and causing him to jolt awake.

Sora's eyes finally shot open, but there was definitely something wrong.

Everything was exactly the same as when his eyes had been closed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was worth the six-month wait...and because I feel really bad about that unexpected hiatus, I'll provide you with a very rough, uber-short preview of Ch. 3! ** **

* * *

(((Ultra-Special Exclusive 76-Word Preview of Darkness Binding: Chapter Three))) **

**Chapter Three**

Sora's dream was now reality.

He blinked several times, but the scene remained the same. He was back on Destiny Islands. Sora jolted upright to survey his surroundings, and there was no doubt about it. This was one of the main islands, the one where he had actually lived. Somehow he had been expecting to see the island where he, Riku, and Kairi often met - not that he had been expecting any of this.

"Sora!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Got love cliffies, huh? The rest of this chapter should come a _lot_** **sooner than the last one, but if it still takes too long, I should be posting a series of one-shots and songfics for KH that I've been working on to help channel my creative powers. (Not that I have any...) I think it'll be called "Moments." Tomorrow is the 28th! Aren't you excited? That was totally off-topic, butI've gotta say thank youto everyone who reads and reviews (-wink wink nudge nudge-) this story. You're awesome! -hugs-**

**See you next chapter, and enjoy KH 2!**


	3. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Some other guys do.**

**A/N: Well, I'm back...no, I wasn't dead. (or was I...?) I suppose I could blame Kingdom Hearts II for the late-ness of this chapter, but it's a little too late for that, huh? >->;; However, KHII _has_ been giving me, er, complications...-sigh- Well, either way, remember that I started writing this before it came out, so if it goes a little against KHII logic (in future chapters), that's the way the wind blows.**

**Enough of my yammering...here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Return**

**---**

Sora was no longer dreaming – this was reality.

He blinked several times, but the scene remained the same. He was staring up at the same deep, crystal-clear blue sky that he had known his entire life – the sky above his home. He was back on Destiny Islands. Sora jolted upright to survey his surroundings, and there was no doubt about it. Turning to look behind him, he saw that vibrant palm trees dotted the horizon, which was broken by the jagged border formed by the peaks of rooftops. This was one of the main islands, the one where he had actually lived. This was the one thing that had been different from his dream; Sora had been dreaming of the small islet where he, Riku, and Kairi often met.

"Sora!"

Sora's heart leapt hopefully the instant he heard his name, silently praying that the voice belonged Riku or Kairi. His heart fell when he turned to see that the source of the voice was Donald, although he was almost as relieved to discover that his companions were here, too. Goofy sat on the nearby sand, looking as confused as Sora felt.

"Hey, guys!" Sora called. "What's going on?" His voice seemed as if it was coming from far away, and everything felt surprisingly murky and disconnected, as if he wasn't fully awake yet. Could he still be dreaming?

"How are we supposed to know?" Donald replied grumpily. "Aren't _you_ the one that lived here?"

Sora wondered for a moment how Donald knew this was Destiny Island, but he remembered that near the end of their adventure they had stumbled upon a twisted version of his home. Turning back, Sora stared at the water, tracing patterns in the damp beach sand. "The last thing I remember…" He rubbed his temples, searching through his foggy mind for answers. "We had just closed the door to Kingdom Hearts, and Riku and the King were on the other side. We were walking down a twisting road, and then we chased Pluto, who had a letter with the king's seal. But after that…" His voice trailed off. "Just…more running down the road?"

"Yeah, that's about all I remember, too," Goofy confirmed.

What _had_ happened? It seemed as if there was a gap in Sora's memory, as if the road they had been following just faded away into nothingness. But how could a road lead _here_? This was an island, after all, and Sora didn't remember crossing any water at all (not that he remembered much of anything after closing the door), much less an ocean. Sora shook his head in frustration. What was wrong with him? "It just doesn't make any sense," he muttered to himself.

"Aw, stop thinking about it," Donald grumbled. "I guess no one knows what's happened. The point is we're here, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Sora glanced at his friend. He was glad that he wasn't alone, and he was back at Destiny Islands. This was the perfect opportunity to see Kairi again, to see how she was doing here alone. Maybe Donald was right – he should stop worrying about how he got here, and start figuring out a way to get back on track. He didn't think that this was where Riku had ended up, but even then…who knew? Kairi had come here after the door had been closed, and now Sora was here. Nothing was making much sense in the first place, so couldn't Riku have shown up at Destiny Islands, too?

Sora nodded to himself, a new goal now in sight. "Yeah, Donald, I guess you're right. Maybe we're here for a reason, after all!"

"It could be destiny!" Donald replied jokingly.

"Gawrsh, Sora, you're soaked!" Goofy suddenly chimed in, eyeing Sora.

"Yeah, we should probably move farther up the shore," he said, and glanced at his sopping clothing, which was dark with the water.

Then again…maybe it wasn't the water that made his clothes dark.

"What the --" Sora staggered up, examining his outfit. "I may not remember much, but I definitely was _not_ wearing this! I've never seen these clothes in my life!"

Instead of the black and white hooded shirt, red shorts, and giant yellow shoes that he always wore, Sora was now clad in mostly black attire riddled with straps and zippers, with two large pouches strapped to the legs. Even his gloves and shoes were different. Sora had been so caught up in his sudden appearance on Destiny Islands, he hadn't even noticed that he was wearing different clothes. He wouldn't have really minded, but he was a little annoyed by all the unexpected occurrences that seemed to be popping up, along with the fact that he was perfectly fine with his _old_ outfit.

As he was looking over the new clothes, a sudden realization came over Sora. All his items had been in his pockets! He hastily opened one of the new pockets, and breathed a sigh of relief when his fingers closed on one of his many keychains. He emptied out the contents of both pockets in the sand, taking inventory of all his items. In one pocket had been his various potions that were contained in small vials, and in the other, the keychains. Lining up the keychains in the sand before him, Sora looked over the sparkling trinkets to assure himself that they were all there. The only one that was missing was the Oblivion, which he assumed was attached to the Keyblade. Just then, Sora realized something else he hadn't noticed – the Keyblade wasn't with him!

_Woah, I'm really not myself,_ he thought. _C'mon, Sora! Focus!_

Sora concentrated on the Keyblade with all his heart, picturing its sleek form and imagining its weight and feel in his hand, willing it to return to him. As soon as he did so, the weapon materialized in his grasp, the sun's rays dancing on the smooth black surface. His suspicions were confirmed – the Oblivion keychain dangled from the hilt. Sighing with relief, Sora unclipped the black crown and set it next to the other tokens, while the Keyblade returned to its original Kingdom Key form. His eyes immediately traveled to another object in the group, and he picked it up. It was a small cluster of Thalassa shells, tied together with great care in the form of a star. A small, painted-on face smiled up at Sora, and he smiled warmly back. It as the Oathkeeper that Kairi had given him in the secret waterway of Traverse Town – her lucky charm, which he had promised to one day return to her.

_Maybe I'll be returning this to you sooner that I expected..._

_Maybe I'm finally home for good._

Just as Sora was about to clip the Oathkeeper to his Keyblade, he noticed that there was a small chip in it. "Not even…" Sora let out a sigh as he tried to polish the charm on the leg of his pants.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked, as he and Donald made their way over to Sora.

"It's Kairi's good luck charm." He showed them the chip. "It must have happened when it was mixed in with all the other keychains, but I promised Kairi that I'd keep it safe. I can't believe I didn't take better care of it…"

"Gawrsh, do you suppose it could mean anything?" Goofy asked, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Of course not!" Donald snapped. "It's just a chip. The thing was clankin' around against all those other keychains in his pocket while Sora was jumping around and fighting. It's not surprising that it got cracked."

Sora blushed a little when it realized that he really had been pretty careless, but Goofy comforted him. "Don't worry, Kairi's your friend. I'm sure she'll understand."

Sora nodded, and fastened the sparkling Oathkeeper onto his Keyblade. With a blinding light, the Keyblade changed its form. It was now an icy, pale silver color, with beautiful, sharp snowflake-like points that had razor-sharp edges. He was relived to see that the nick in the keychain seemed to have no effect on the weapon itself, and gave it a powerful swing.

_Maybe I won't have to fight anymore._

"Well, are we going to stand around all day, or what?"

"Gawrsh, Donald, we just got here. Besides, Sora has no idea what's happened."

_Maybe all the answers are here._

"We'll never find anything out if we just stay here! C'mon, Sora, he doesn't know what he's talking about!"

_Maybe my search is over…_

"Donald…"

_Maybe Kairi and I can be together again…_

"Donald, Goofy…let's go."

_Maybe… _

---

**A/N: ...And there you have it. I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, I had to cut part of it out. I'm sorry to say that the next chapter probably won't come any sooner than this one did, due to Nami--I mean, -cough- complications. As always, thanks to everyone who reads this, and my friends who help me to keep it comin'! -hugs-**

**Questions, Comments, or Complaints? Call 813-OBLIVION...Or, for the sake of your phone bill, just leave a review.**

**Peace, love, and guitar picks!**


End file.
